Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an ink jet image recording method, an ink set, and an ink set preparation method.
Description of the Related Art
In the field of ink jet recording apparatuses and other image recording apparatuses, high speed recording has been demanded. When a high-speed recording is performed on a recording medium using a plurality of inks, an ink is applied in a region adjacent to a region where a previously applied different ink lies, before the previously applied ink is absorbed to the recording medium, and thus the inks in adjacent regions are often mixed. This is what is called a bleeding phenomenon. In order to suppress the bleeding phenomenon, the relationship among the surface tensions of inks has been studied (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2010-064478 and 2007-146135).
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-064478 discloses a technique in which the differences in surface tension among all the inks used are controlled to 1.0 mN/m or less. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-146135 discloses a technique in which two inks of a black and another color that are likely to cause marked bleeding are controlled so that the black ink has a lower surface tension than the color ink.